


Power Ranger Rainbow Warriors Intro Saga (2001 Version)

by Vandalia1998



Series: Power Rangers Rainbow Warriors [1]
Category: 7th Heaven, Boy Meets World, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Full House (US), General Hospital, Passions (TV), Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandalia1998/pseuds/Vandalia1998
Summary: Lamont must unite a new team of Power Rangers togther order to save the future from crazyness





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I orginally wrote this back in about 2001 give or take trying to combined the shows I watched back then into a crazy Ranger Saga. I never did finish it but Im thinking of rebooting the series with what i watch now so lets see what i was doing back then

Previously, in the 27th Century there was a Family Feud between the Yolk and Retriever families. The leader of the Yolks was an evil man by the name of Tomas Yolk.

Five members of the Retriever family were able to free the five legendary Merger Sabers, and they became the Feudal Rangers. Also with them was the Red Ranger’s five-year-old brother Josh, and a five-year-old princess from another dimension named Jenny.

After several attempts to destroy the Feudal Rangers Tom finally decoded the DVD left behind by Statue the enemy fought by the Digital Rangers and the Galaxy Rangers. The DVD held the secrets of the Power Rangers. Tom Yolk wanted to destroy the Feudal Rangers, but he couldn’t go back in time to kill the Retriever Patriarch so he went trough his wife’s family tree, and traced it back to one person in picticular, Lamont Stewart. He traced it back to Jacob Kay, and killed him. So Lamont and the Feudal Rangers and the entire Retriever family as well as a bunch of other people who never existed, except for one.

Little Josh had picked up a Time Device from an earlier battle and had survived the Time Change, but it left him stranded in the new 20th Century with no memory. He took on the name John and for five years was under the protection of a rebel named Ryan, who was once the Titanium Ranger. That is until Tom killed him too.

That event pushed John into a tailspin and he remembered everything. He went from dimension to dimension finding friends to defeat Tom. One of these friends was a powerful warrior named Parallax a.k.a. Blade Oliver who was a friend of his ancestor Lamont. The eleven of them came back to Josh’s Earth and found the eleven Merger Crystal-Diamonds. But Tom merged four of the Earth’s together into one to make the universe easier to conquer. They defeated Tom’s army until only he was left.

In each battle the other also picked up a Time Device that when activated gave them greater powers. Finally the last time device was activated the one of the Silver Ranger Julie who in reality was Princess Jenny. Using her Never Existed Arrows she eliminated Tom. But he came back merged with Oblivion the monster from Paradise Horizon.

All of the Warriors gave their powers to Josh who transformed into the Legendary Merger Knight and finally defeated Tom/Oblivion and restored the time line and brought everyone back to life that Tom had killed. Josh and Jenny returned to their age of five and went back to 6their time in the 27th Century. But before they did it was reviled that Jenny was a descendant of Blade. Who in turn was a descendant of Prince Todd Pale who had been promised to Princess Heather Kay the ancestor of Lamont. Finally through Josh and Jenny was the wedding finally going to take place. (When they grew up of course.) Josh gave Lamont the Gold Merger Crystal-Diamond and his Time Device. While Jenny gave her time device and the Silver Crystal-Diamond to Blade who had lost his Parallax powers. The two learned of a threat fifty years in the future.

It turns out that during the battle with Tom. Count Daniel Funela and Magical-El-Play had picked up time devices and survived the Time Change back to normal. They laid dormant for fifty years and then threatened the peaceful Earth of the future. Lamont and Blade merged their Crystals with their Time Devices and everyone else did too. Blade told the other to hide the remaining nine device in corners of the Earth. They would find them and nine warriors in the future to use them. Lamont and Blade opened the time port and went into the future.  
Power Rangers  
Rainbow Warriors  
The Intro Saga  
Episode One  
It Begins…  
Written By Lamont Stewart

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

December 31, 2040 ~ Vandalia, Ohio

The Camden House ~ 11:59:50 PM

Eric said, "Ten."

Annie said, "Nine."

Matt said, "Eight."

Robbie said, "Seven."

Mary said, "Six."

Lucy said, "Five."

Simon said, "Four."

Ruthie said, "Three."

Samuel said, "Two."

David said, "One."

All of them said, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Lucy walked away from the rest of them and stared out the window. She said, "Lord, if you can hear me. Please help me. I want someone to love and someone that would love me also. If you could send me a sign, that would be greatly apriciated. Thanks, A-MEN!"

Just then Lucy saw two lights shooting across the night sky. Ruthie who had been listening said, "That’s a sign if I ever saw one."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lamont Stewart and Blade Oliver flew through the Time Wormhole to the future.

"What do you think we will see there?" asked Blade.

"I have no idea," Lamont replied.

They continued threw the wormhole while someone was watching them threw a telescope on Star Mountain located on the North Pole.

"Oh my lovely wife they are about to arrive."

"Oh we have been waiting such a long time for some real entertainment and I think these two will finally give us that." She said.

He said, "Who shall we send to great them when they arrive?"

She said, "How about our Camera Monster."

"Excellent choice my dear," he said. He called the creature and sent him to meet our two heroes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Back at the Camden House the phone rang. Lucy answered it. "Hello."

It was Stephanie Tanner, Simon’s girl friend. "Hey Stephanie, just a minute, I’ll get Simon for you." She yelled, "Simon, get down here. It’s Stephanie!"

Simon yelled, "Just a minute."

Stephanie asked, "So did you see those lights?"

Lucy said, "Ya, and I have a good and bad feeling about that.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lamont and Blade landed with a thump on the ground. They both got up and reviewed their surroundings.

Blade said, "Wow! It is so beautiful and peaceful here. I can’t believe that there is a threat."

Lamont said, "I used to have a saying for something like this. It is the calm before the storm."

Blade said, "You’re right, we were sent here because of a threat and we need to be on our guard."

Just the Camera Monster appeared and attacks our two heroes.

Blade smiled and said, "I think we should teach this monster a lesson."

Lamont said, "I think you are right."

They pull out their time devices and Lamont said, "It’s Morphing Time!" But nothing happened.

Blade said, "Why can’t we morph?"

Lamont replied, "We used up to much energy during the Time Travel."

Blade said, "Well then we will just have to defeat them the old fashion way."

Lamont said, "I thought you might say that."

Both of them pulled back and gave him a right hook.

Camera Monster fell back, but quickly got back up. "I’m afraid you’ll both have to do better then that."

Blade said, "Oh, we will." He then kicked the Camera Monster, which caused him to spin around to Lamont who also kicked him.

The Camera monster glowed and split into two beings. A camera and a human.

Lamont said, "They’re merging innocent humans with objects."

Blade said, "That’s inhuman."

Lamont said, "It happened to me once."

Blade said, "Really!"

Lamont said, "When I was 15 I was merged with a dove. I didn’t turn into a creature, but gained some of its abilities including the ability to fly a bit."

The human then woke up and said, "Thank you, but not all of us are innocent."

Blade said, "What do you mean?"

Some of us our captured and forced to merge. While others volunteer for the process." Then the Man ran off.

Blade said, "Now what?"

Lamont said, "Well we are both nineteen years old and we have a dangerous mission ahead. We need to recharge these so we can Morph. Then we need to find the other nine and the nine that can use their powers. Then we can stop the threat we came to stop."

Blade said, "Well you have the Gold one, and I have the Silver one, so reaming ones are, White, Green, Black, Yellow, Pink, Blue, Red, Purple, and Orange. We should try to find the Power Chamber and a Zordon like creature, I’m sure he or she could help us."

Lamont pulled out his time device and said, "Well according to this, we are right on top of it."

Just then a huge earthquake hit, and the two fell into a crack in the Earth.

What fate awaits our heroes, find out in Chapter Two, Welcome to the Base.


	2. Welcome to The Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Zordon, not much else happens

Welcome to the Base  
By Stealth Photographer

We landed in the future with a thump, and were greeted by a Camera Monster. But we had used up all our energy traveling to the future, so we defeated him the old fashion way, With our hands. We found out that it really wasnÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t a monster but a human merged with an object. Just when we finally got our barring, an Earthquake swallowed us up. And I thought Dark Parallax was tough.

Blade Oliver

NARRATOR: Ever since Tom Yolk merged all those dimension together the time line was way out of whack. People that had lived in the twentieth century were now living in the year 2050 like nothing ever happened. Not only do our heroes have to defeat the two on Star Mountain, but also they still have to restore what Tom Yolk ravaged.

From BladeÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s POV

We were falling. We had just arrived and now we were being defeated. Not by any of our old enemies, or this new threat, but by an act of nature. Oh, it made me so angry.

"So you have any idea?" Lamont asked.

I replied, "Well other then finding the ones that can weld the Merger Devices, IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢m out of ideas."

We landed with a thump in a room with a lot of technological stuff.

Lamont said, "Hey Blade, does this?"

I said, "Ya, it does. ItÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s the..."

Both of us said, "The Power Chamber."

Lamont said, "But it looks like that itÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s much more advanced then the ones weÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ve known."

I said, "Well about fifty years have past since weÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ve seen it, but it might be even more advanced then that."

Lamont said, "What do you mean?"

I said, "You werenÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t around, but when Tom Yolk merged several of the dimensions together everything went crazy. Even now after heÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s been defeated, we are still cleaning up the mess that he made."

Lamont said, "What happened when he merged the dimensions?"

I said, "Well for one, it threw the time line even more out of whack then it already was. One of the dimensions he merged with yours was mine. And unless you were on all four of those dimensions you would cease to exists."

Lamont said, "I promise you Blade. We will restore every life that Tom took."

A familiar voice said, "I know that you will too."

We both looked and was amazed at what we saw, "Zordon!"

Another voice said hi and we saw Dimetria.

Zordon said, "I see that you two have finally arrived."

I said, "You were expecting us?"

Dimetria said, "We have been waiting for you for fifty one years almost."

Lamont said, "So what exactly is the problem here?"

Zordon said, "WeÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll all tell you, but first we want you all to meet some people. First from the future I donÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t know how far in the future is Alpha 7."

Alpha said, "I will be created in the year 2077, but I will be placed in storage until the 27th century when the Feudal Rangers awoke me to help in the battle with Tom Yolk before he went back in time to change history. As I know you have seen Blade, and well you didnÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t see it Lamont because he wiped you out of existence."

We both said, "DonÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t remind us."

Zordon said, "Now weÃ¢â‚¬â„¢d like you to meet our son, Encarta."

Another tube came down and EncartaÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s head appeared.

Zordon said, "Me and my wife have to be on Eltar to help with the causalities that Tom caused there. So Encarta will stay here to offer you guidance like I used too. I am the same Zordon from both of your dimensions. I too was merged when Tom merged the dimensions." Then Zordon and Dimetria vanished, and their tubes connected with EncartaÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s in the middle to make a big tube.

Encarta said, "Wow, my parents have told me so much about both of you. How Lamont trapped Magical-El-Play in a pink bubble, using the Pink Merger Crystal. Blade how you broke out of King MondoÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s control to become the White Zeo Ranger and eventually Zeo. Lamont how you stopped Nathan Lee from sabotaging the world. Also how Blade united the worldÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s super heroes in your dimension to form the Galaxy League. How the both of you united with others to defeat Oblivion. And they go on and on, in fact all of your adventures are on this one DVD."

I said, "Just one?"

Encarta said, "Our technology is much better now then in your time. Here it is." A DVD appeared in both of our hands and it was titled, The Complete Adventures of the Austros Destined.

I said, "I like it, it has a certain ring to it."

Lamont said, "What else can you tell us."

Encarta said, "Well do you remember Ninjor and Dulceia?"

I said, "Ya, why?"

Encarta said, "Because they arenÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t here but their daughter, our local hero, and your leader is. Lamont, Blade, IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢d like you to meet LeAnn our dimensionÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s Phantom Ranger."

The Phantom ranger appeared and took off her helmet. The girl looked so beautiful.

Alpha 7 said, "Now that youÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ve meet all the key plays in this base now I think I better tell you what your future holds. Now I donÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t normally do this, but the time line must be kept. Now not only is your threat those two upon Star Mountain, but other inside the city as well. Now those that are known as the twins will defeat those two on Star Mountain. They are the twin son and daughter of Joshua and Jenny."

I said, "You mean, Jenny, my descendant, and Josh, LamontÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s descendant. Their kids will defeat this threat."

Lamont said, "Then why do you need us for?"

Encarta said, "You have to find the other chosen rangers and make sure that their powers donÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t grow to much so those two can defeat them. Both of you have special powers within you, and when your descendants marry and have kids those abilities will become one. Those two are the greatest rulers of the 28th century."

Alpha said, "Now in the future a guy from the future will appear, his name is Thames. He is an agent from the Changing History Arounders. They want to make sure that Tom YolkÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s time line is restored."

LeAnn said, "Now, not only do you have to look out for those three, but there is also the local problems."

I said, "What do you mean?"

Encarta said, "Well several towns in the world, and the inhabitants of those towns were all smashed together in Vandalia. But they donÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t know anything is wrong because if the timeline."

Lamont said, "Who are some of the local scum?"

LeAnn said, "Well there is Cell, an biomechanical android. Sorrel and Moreno, two businessmen who will stop at nothing. Team Rocket, who is trying to take over the world."

I said, "Wait a minute, those guys are characters from Dragon Ball Z, General Hospital and PoKeMoN. TheyÃ¢â‚¬â„¢re not real."

Encarta said, "Thanks to Tom, they are."

I said, "Are any of the evil from Digimon here too?"

Alpha 7 said, "Yes, Devimon, Myotismon, and Piedmon."

We both took a deep breath and said, "Anything else we need to know?"

Encarta said, "Yes, this base is right under your house Lamont."

"What?" Lamont said.

LeAnn said, "But itÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s not like you remember it. You house is still the same, but we moved it inside a Penthouse. There is a secret elevator in your hall closet that leads to this base."

I asked, "Do we have any neighbors?"

Alpha 7 said, "Yes, your door is right in front of the main elevator to the building. On your right lives Alexis Davis, and on your left lives Sonny Corentos. There are a lot of new people in your town as well as people you know Lamont, for as we have said before."

We said, "We know, we know, thanks to Tom, the time line is completely out of Whack."

I said, "You know if Tom Yolk wasnÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t dead, IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢d, IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢d."

"Kill him," Lamont said.

"No," I said. "Killing is too good for him."

Encarta said, "Well it is late, and you need to get rest for tomorrow so you cab start finding the other Rangers and the Time Devices."

LeAnn pointed them towards the elevator and I said, "Wait I think we should go threw the front door first."

Lamont said, "YouÃ¢â‚¬â„¢re right. I think they might get a little suspicious if he just appear."

Encarta said, "Oh, leave your devices here. So we can recharge them only when we get all of them can the power be restored to them."

I said, "How do we know when we find the Rangers."

LeAnn said, "Well the device will glow when the correct person holds it."

Lamont said, "So we have to search the Earth for the lost devices, and then, search the world for the Rangers."

Alpha 7 said, "Actually all the rangers are inside the city limits."

I said, "Then we donÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t have to search that far."

Encarta said, "Right."

Lamont said, "Blade lets go. We have a lot to do, first of all finding my house."

LeAnn said, "HeÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s right. Phantom Ranger, power down." A flash of light surrounded the Phantom Ranger and she turned completely into LeAnn.

I said, "You look nice."

She walked up to me, put her hand on my check and said, "And youÃ¢â‚¬Â¦ donÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t."

Lamont said, "Man, she disd you."

I said, "She just hasnÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t meet the Blade charm yet. Before I became a Ranger, I was a chick magnet. Just wait and see."

Lamont said, "I canÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t wait to see the look on your girlfriend Katherine when she find out what youÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ve been up too."

I said, "Well um, I."

Lamont put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Come on. You can think up some excuses on the way."

We rode a small mine car to an outpost to an old shack guarded by LeAnnÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s friend Tim. Then we walked the few yards to the city limits."

~*~

Meanwhile on Star Mountain, our two villains were watching our heroes every move.

Magical said, "I see they have finally emerged from the Power Chamber."

Daniel said, "And they have the Phantom Ranger with them."

Magical said, "Who should we send first to destroy the three of them?"

On the table in front of them a hook clawed into the table and a familiar voice said, "Send me first." The light shines on him to reveal Dark Parallax. "It will be nice to fight my opposite with out his Parallax Powers and I still owe the other one for doing this to me." Holding up the hook he has for a hand."

Daniel said, "Very well, you will be our first Lieutenant. IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll leave all the decisions to you just remember. Fail more times then I will allow, then you better hope that the Rangers will put you out of your misery, because you wonÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t want to come back here."

Dark Parallax gulped, and then walked out of the room.

~*~

Narrator: Which of the new citizens of Vandalia are the new Rangers, and what does Dark Parallax have in store for Lamont and Blade. Find out in the next chapter, Meeting the Town Folk


	3. Meeting The Town Folk

Things can change a lot in fifty years. Blade and me learned that thanks to TomÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s experiments; the future is a lot different place then it was suppose to be. Including T.V. characters coming to life. But hey were not complaining, there are some cute girls on T.V. We also meet Alpha 7, the newest Alpha from the future, LeAnn, the daughter of Ninjor and Dulceia, and Encarta, the son of Dimetria, and Zordon. I wonder who else we can make friends with before the day ends.

Lamont Stewart

From LamontÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s POV

We walked into the city limits of the Futuristic Vandalia, Ohio. The first place we saw was Vandalia Hospital.

Blade said, "Hey, I thought you said, that Vandalia was to small to have a hospital?"

I said, "It was."

LeAnn said, "You got to remember that fifty years have past a city can grow a lot in that amount of time. Plus youÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ve also got to take in consider the damage that Tom Yolk did to time line."

Blade said, "If I have to hear, one more time about the damage that Tom did, IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢m going to scream. Not only did we defeat him, and make it so he never existed; I gave up my Parallax Powers to exterminate him. And even after all that, weÃ¢â‚¬â„¢re still feeling the repercussions of his actions."

LeAnn said, "Well, IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ve got to go. Your apartment is downtown next to the Police Station."

I asked, "Who is at the Police Station?"

LeAnn said, "Well, there is the Commissioner, Mac Scorpio. Then there is the Chief of Police, Sam Bennett. Then the officers there are Derek Frye, Marcus Tagert, Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald, and Garcea."

Blade said, "Who is at the hospital?"

LeAnn said, "Well Chairman of the board is Stephan Cassadine. Then the rest of the board is, Edward Quartermain, Alistar Crane, Amanda Barington, Jonathan Hoskiss, Adam Chandler, Palmer Cortland, Mr. Smyth, Lucy Coe, Jasper Jax, Scott Baldwin, Dimetri Marack, Sonny Corenthos, and Erica Kane. The Chief of Staff is Joe Martin, and the Chief of the Nurses is Aldrey Hardy. The doctors on staff are David Hayward, Alan Quartermain, Monica Quartermain, Tony Jones, Jake Martin, Eve Russell, Eve Lambert, Karen Wexler, Joe Scallion, Chris Ramses, and Ian Thornhart.

I said, "Wow, all of those people are in my city."

LeAnn said, "ThatÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s correct."

Just then a blond haired guy bumped into us. Blade immediately recognized him. "ThatÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s Goku," he said.

We hurried on to our Penthouse, and settled in there. I took my room back, and Blade took the room that belonged to my parents. After we got everything set up we went back out to find the Pink Time Device which happened to be located within the city. And find the new Pink Ranger.

Meanwhile Dark Parallax was watching our every move. He stalked us in the shadows, and waited for the prime opportunity to strike.

~*~

Meanwhile across town two people were talking.

"Do you really think we should?" the girl, asked.

The boy said, "Come on it will be fun."

The girl said, "I donÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t know Davis. It might be dangerous."

Davis said, "Trust me Kari. I wonÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t let anything happen to you."

"Hey you two, whatÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s up?" another boy asked.

Kari looked in the boyÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s direction, as her eyes lit up.

"Hey T.B.," said Davis.

"His name is T.K.," Kari replied angrily.

Davis said, "Whatever."

Kari said, "Oh, I canÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t do that thing with you anyway. I have to get some milk for my mom."

Davis said, "Well, Bye Kari."

Kari said, "Bye Davis."

T.K. said, "Bye Kari."

Kari smiled and said, "Bye T.K." She turned around so they couldnÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t see her face blush, and walked off towards the police station.

~*~

"So did Encarta tell you where the Pink Time Device was located?" I asked.

Blade said, "Ya, it was suppose to be around here somewhere."

"Can I help you?" A voice said.

Blade said, "That voice."

We both looked at the figure speaking and gasped.

"I think weÃ¢â‚¬â„¢re in trouble," Blade said.

I said, "I think you might be right."

The figure held up a hook for a right hand, and said, "ItÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s been a while hasnÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t it."

"Dark Parallax!" both of us said.

"Time to die," he said. He jumped at us with his hook, but we dodged it.

Blade said, "I hate to say this, but weÃ¢â‚¬â„¢re doomed."

I said, "DonÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t give up now, just because weÃ¢â‚¬â„¢re powerless. I chopped of his arm before. You helped defeat Tom/Oblivion with out any powers, and this Dark Parallax here is just a lackey for Daniel and Magical."

Blade said, "YouÃ¢â‚¬â„¢re right. IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢m not scared of this cheap copy of me."

Dark Parallax said, "IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll show you what this cheap copy can do." He threw a chain around both of our necks with his left hand, and pulled tightly choking the life out of us.

~*~

Kari walked down the street watching her portable T.V. The whole time it was on, it was nothing but tragedy, and death.

"I canÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t believe people act like this," she said.

She turned the corner, and gasped at what she saw.

~*~

Dark Parallax was slowly choking us, when we saw a twelve-year-old girl walk around the corner, stop and stare at us.

"Get out of here," I yelled. "ItÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s not safe."

Kari said, "Stop hurting them."

Dark Parallax said, "Are you going to stop me babe."

Kari said, "ThatÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s enough!"

Dark Parallax just smiled and pulled the chain tighter.

Kari screamed, "I said thatÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s enough!!!" The crest of light appeared over her heart, and she glowed very brightly. The light didnÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t seem to hurt us at all, but Dark Parallax was blinded by it.

He let the chain go, and we broke free, then collapsed.

Dark Parallax swung his hook around blinded by the light, his hook made contact with a rock smashing it, but revealing the Pink Time Device under it.

Dark Parallax said, "We shall meet again." Then he vanished in a puff of brown smoke.

I said, "Um, can you hand me that pink device there."

Kari said, "Sure." She reached down to pick it up and when she did it glowed.

Blade said, "Will you come with us, we need to show you something."

"Sure," Kari said.

We all walked back to the Penthouse and we walked to the special elevator. I said, "Can you keep a secret?"

Kari said, "Ya I can."

All three of us got in the Elevator, and Blade pushed the button marked with lightning. The elevator went down.

~*~

Encarta said, "So Hikari Kamiya are you willing to accept this responsibility?"

Kari said, "Yes, but please call me Kari."

I said, "ItÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s nice to have you on the team Kari."

Blade said, "I agree, you were great out there."

Kari smiled and said, "Thanks."

LeAnn said, "Your work is not done, never forget that."

I said, "We wonÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t."

~*~

Meanwhile on Star Mountain those two up there were plotting something.

Daniel said, "So the Pink Ranger is revealed."

Magical said, "Maybe we should just destroy them now."

Daniel said, "No letÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s let Dark Parallax handle it. Besides I want to see how this thing plays out. ItÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s been quite a while since weÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ve had worthy advisory."

~*~

We bid Kari good night and we got ready for bed. As I stood in my door I said, "ItÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s been a weird day hasnÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t it."

Blade said, "And IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢m sure tomorrow will just be weirder."

Then I went to my room, and turned the lights off. I said to my self, "I hope we can handle this threat."

~*~

Narrator: What danger does Lamont, Blade, and Kari have to face tomorrow. Find out in, Fighting Impossible Odds


	4. Fighting Impossible Odds

Fighting Impossible Odds  
By Stealth Photographer

I has having a fun day, I even saw T.K. Davis was there too, but heÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s silly. Oh but then I saw this evil looking guy attack two strangers in the town. I couldnÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t take it anymore, and I let loose the energy inside of me. The evil one was driven away and then I found out that I was the new Pink Ranger. I wonder when T.K. will ask me out.

Hikari Kamiya

From KariÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s POV

January 5, 2050

KariÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s Bedroom

I woke up remembering the events of yesterday. I was the new Pink Ranger. I also saw T.K. and he looked as cute as ever. I reached under my pillow and pulled out the picture I have of T.K. My heart beat faster after looking at it. Just then the phone rang. I sighed, and hopped down to answer it. "Hello Davis," I said.

Davis said, "HowÃ¢â‚¬â„¢d you know that it was me?"

I said, "You always call first thing in the morning."

My brother Tai entered my room and said, "Is that Davis?"

I said, "Yup."

Tai said, "Cool, I need to talk to him about the soccer game today."

I happily handed the phone over to Tai, and went to eat breakfast.

~*~

KellyÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s Diner

Meanwhile Lamont and Blade were at KellyÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s eating some chili.

Lamont said, "Wow, they were right. This is the best chili I ever ate."

Blade said, "You got that right."

Elizabeth Webber said, "Can I get you anything else?"

Lamont said, "Just a refill of Sprite, and some desert please." As a young man came in. "Because I think you have more important thing to think about."

Liz smiled and said, "Thanks."

Lamont said, "Go to Lucky."

Liz said, "HowÃ¢â‚¬â„¢d you know his name, your new in town?"

Lamont realized his blunder and then said, "Kari told me about you two."

Liz smiled and said, "Kari is such a sweet girl. I know of two boys that like her, Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya, and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi. But I think she only has eyes for T.K."

Lamont said, "I think your right."

Liz walked off, and Blade said, "So tell me what you know about these couples."

Lamont said, "Why, do you want to learn all the facts of the city that you can?"

Blade said, "That and I want to know which girls are not currently hooked up."

Lamont said, "Oh brother." Just then a young teenage girl entered KellyÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s. "Well that girl is single. Her name is Lucy Camden."

Blade said, "Oh, thatÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s the girl from 7th Heaven."

Lamont said, "ThatÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s right."

Blade walked over to Lucy and said, "So how are you doing?"

Lucy said, "IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢m fine." She walked around Blade and sat down next to Lamont and said, "Hey, I havenÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t seen you around before."

Lamont said, "Ya, you could say IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢m new to this town."

Blade hit his head on a nearby post and said, "Well maybe the next girl."

~*~

Evil Castle on Star Mountain

Meanwhile on Star Mountain, Daniel and Magical were chewing Dark Parallax out.

Magical said, "You let a little twelve year old girl beat you?"

Daniel said, "Now it wasnÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t all his fault dear. The girl is Hikari Kamiya, the one with the Crest of Light inside her."

Dark Parallax said, "IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll defeat them, I swear I will."

Daniel said, "IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢m sure that you will, but youÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ve got to fight smarter and stronger. Use a merger creature to defeat them. You will be allowed seven merger creatures, then you are on your own."

Dark Parallax said, "I only need one. I will not fail."

Magical said, "See that you donÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t."

~*~

KellyÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s Diner

Lamont said, "Blade youÃ¢â‚¬â„¢re going to find a girl."

Blade said, "What makes you think that?"

Lamont said, "Well since you descendant marries my descendant, I think itÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s a possibility."

Blade said, "YouÃ¢â‚¬â„¢re right."

Lamont said, "Besides you still have a girl friend back in your time line."

Blade said, "Um, most people donÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t know this, but we broke up a few days before Josh appeared to take me to your dimension."

Lamont said, "ThatÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s why you're girl crazy."

Blade said, "Ya, IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢m just thinking that IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll never find another girl."

Lamont said, "Hey, IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ve never even had a girl friend."

Blade said, "Forget me, IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢m going to help you."

Lamont said, "Oh, lucky me."

Lucky said, "Did you call me?"

"This is going to be another long day," Lamont said.

~*~

Helke Park

I swung on the swings talking to Ken.

Ken said, "If you like T.K. why donÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t you just ask him out."

I said, "I would but I want him to admit that he likes me too. I think he does, but heÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s too scared for some reason."

Ken said, "IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢d hate to tell you this, but I think itÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s a guy thing."

I said, "I thought youÃ¢â‚¬â„¢d say that."

Just then T.K. walked up and said, "Hi."

I said, "Hey T.K."

T.K. coughed and said, "Um, well you know that school starts back soon."

I said, "Ya?"

T.K. said, "Well that means that the Valentines Dance will be coming up next month, and I was wondering ifÃ¢â‚¬Â¦"

I clasped my hands together and said, "Yes T.K."

T.K. said, "Do you want to go to theÃ¢â‚¬Â¦"

T.K. never got to finish what he was saying because Dark Parallax appeared and wrapped his chain around T.K.Ã¢â‚¬â„¢s neck.

I said, "YouÃ¢â‚¬â„¢d better let him go right now if you know whatÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s good for you."

Dark Parallax said, "IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢m evil so I never do what is good for me."

Ken said, "What are we going to do Kari?"

I said, "I wish Gatomon was here. She could take this fool no problem."

Just then Stephanie Tanner and Shawn Hunter came running up when they saw the problem.

Stephanie said, "Hey I donÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t know who you are, but let T.K. go this moment."

Dark Parallax just scoffed at StephanieÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s remark.

Shawn walked up to Dark Parallax and said, "I believe the lady asked you to do something." Then he punched Dark Parallax. "Ouch!" He yelled when he realized that Dark Parallax had on a very strong armor.

Dark Parallax to him self, "So we have Kari, Ken and T.K. from Digimon, Stephanie from Full House, and Shawn from Boy Meets World. Wow that Tom sure messed things up bad. To bad I didnÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t have someone like him when I was fighting the Galaxy League." Then he said, "Magical would you do the honors?"

Just then before them appeared Magical-El-Play.

Shawn said, "Is that the Magical-El-Play?"

Stephanie said, "The one from Star Mountain?"

I said, "The one in the same."

Magical said, "Evil Wave!" Then a wave of Darkness hit T.K. and Dark Parallax let his grip on him go. That is when I looked into T.K.Ã¢â‚¬â„¢s eyes. They werenÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t the blue eyes IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢d come to love, but Black and uncaring.

Magical vanished and T.K. attacked the four that were there.

Dark Parallax said, "Why donÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t you use that light trick now?"

I thought to my self, "If I unleash my powers then T.K. could be hurt." I put my mouth near my watch and said, "Guys I need help!"

~*~

KellyÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s Diner

Blade was watching Lucky and Liz talk, and Lucy and Lamont talk. Then he got an idea. He said, "Maybe thatÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s my problem, I need to find a girl with a name that starts with a B."

"Oh, brother," Lamont said.

Lucy said, "Hey I could hook him up with my older sister Mary."

Liz said, "Or he could go out with my older sister Sarah."

Blade said, "Sure if they donÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t mind going out with someone like me?"

Lucy said, "What do you mean?"

Blade never got to answer because LamontÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s watch beeped and I said, "Guys I need help!"

Lamont said, "Where are you?"

I said, "Helke Park."

Lamont said, "WeÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll be right there. Come on Blade duty calls."

Blade said, "WeÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll see you ladies later."

Lucky said, "Was that Kari?"

Lamont said, "Um ya."

Liz said, "Is that one of those new communication devices?"

Blade said, "Ya."

Lucy said, "If KariÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s in trouble then weÃ¢â‚¬â„¢re all going. Nobody hurts my friend."

Lamont said, "Well come on lets go."

~*~

Helke Park

All five of them ran and saw the four of us fight what looked like T.K.

Lamont said, "Is that T.K?"

I said, "Ya, Magical turned him evil."

Blade said, "CanÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t you just use your light to free him."

I said, "No, I havenÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t learned to control it yet. My Power is too powerful. I might kill him."

Lamont said, "Leave it to us then."

They walked up to T.K and attempted to knock some sense into him, but then T.K.Ã¢â‚¬â„¢s crest of hope appeared over his heart and his eyes turned back into blue, he said, "Please guys I canÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t control my self. I donÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t want to hurt you."

Blade said, "All that matters is getting you back. WeÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll do what ever it takes."

T.K. shed a tear and said, "Thanks guys IÃ¢â‚¬Â¦" His eyes turned back into Black and the crest of hope on his heart shot a beam at Lamont and Blade knocking them both back into the slide.

The beam also knocked the rest of us off our feet too. "A sword appeared in T.K.Ã¢â‚¬â„¢s hand, and he walked over to me.

Dark Parallax said, "Do it finish her off."

T.K. raised the sword up and looked into my eyes. Then he quickly swung the sword and I closed my eyes. I waited for what seemed forever, but I could still feel myself breathing. I opened my eyes and saw the sword millimeters from my eyes. T.K was there, struggling with himself.

I said, "T.K?"

Dark Parallax said, "No, heÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s still fighting us." He flew into the air, and grabbed T.K. Then he flew off.

I got up, and yelled, "No! T.K.! Come Back! T.K.!" My eyes started to tear up. "T.K!"

Lamont said, "WeÃ¢â‚¬â„¢re going to get him back, even if it is the last thing we ever do."

Blade said, "YouÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ve got that right."

Shawn said, "Yo, look at this black thing. It fell out of the slide when those two slammed into it.

Blade said, "The Black Time Device."

Shawn said, "Funny thing, as soon as I picked it up, it started to glow."

Lucy said, "That is weird."

Lamont said, "Oh thatÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s ours. It does that."

Liz said, "Oh."

Stephanie said, "IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ve really got to be getting home, itÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s late."

Lamont said, "Shawn, could you come to my Penthouse with Blade, Kari and me."

"Sure," Shawn said.

~*~

Star Mountain

Dark Parallax said, "They might have found another Ranger, but we have the Pink RangerÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s weakness."

Daniel said, "Are you going to create a Merger Beast out of him?"

Dark Parallax said, "Maybe as a last resort, I have a plan."

~*~

The Power Chamber

Shawn said, "Wow! That is some job."

Blade said, "Are you up to it?"

Shawn said, "Dark Parallax will pay for what he did to T.K."

I said, "I was too scared. I had the power to stop him, but I didnÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t."

Blade said, "No, it wasnÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t your fault. Dark Parallax is a dirty trickster, heÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s me but without a soul."

Encarta said, "The only way to free T.K. is to defeat Dark Parallax, and the only way to do that is to find and reactivate the five basic ranger colors."

Alpha 7 said, "Luckily for you the five basic colors are located with in the city."

Lamont said, "Wait, I though you said the powers couldnÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t be activated until we found all the Time Devices.Ã¢â‚¬â„¢

LeAnn said, "No, your powers canÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t be activated until we find all the time devices, but the five basic colors can."

Lamont said, "What are the five basic colors?"

Blade said, "Black, Pink, Blue, Yellow and Red."

I said, "So when we find the other three basic colors, we can ripe Dark Parallax limb from limb."

Blade said, "Um, thatÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s right." Slowly backing off as he saw the fire in my eyes."

Lamont said, "Then weÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll have to go and find the other colors."

Encarta said, "The other colors could be hidden anywhere."

Shawn said, "WeÃ¢â‚¬â„¢re up to the task."

I said, "Then IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll take his head, andÃ¢â‚¬Â¦"

Blade said, "WeÃ¢â‚¬â„¢d better rescue T.K. before Kari tares this place up."

~*~

An Abandoned Warehouse

A strange man in his early thirties appeared in a flash of light. He pulled out a communication device and said, "IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ve landed in the past. IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll report once IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ve scouted the situation. Thames out."

~*~

Narrator: Who are the other three basic rangers? What is Dark ParallaxÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s plan for T.K.? And is this the Thames we were warned about? Find out all this and more in, Water Worries


	5. Water Worries

Water Worries  
By Stealth Photographer

I was walking in Helke Park with my friend Stephanie when I saw this creepy guy choking T.K. We ran to help, but he was just too strong. Two strangers came to try to help, but then that witch Magical came and turned T.K. into her slave. Dark Parallax ordered him to kill Kari, but he resisted. Then Dark Parallax grabbed T.K. and flew off. It was then I found out that I was the new Black Ranger. Oh, Dark Parallax better watch his back.

Shawn Hunter

From ShawnÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s POV

Thursday, January 6, 2050

Butler High School

It was the first day of school after the winter break and I was jumpin. Lets see in the Senior Class there was Cory Matthews, Topanga Lawrence, my sweetheart Angela Moore, Lucy Camden, Emily Quartermain, and me.

In the Junior Class were Joe, Kay Bennett, Miguel Lopez-Fitsgerald, Charity, and Simon Russell.

In the sophomore class was Tai, Matt and Sora.

In the freshman class was Simon Camden, Izzy and Mimi.

In the eight grade class at Smith Middle school was Stephanie Tanner, and Ken. While Yolie was at Morton Middle School/

In the seventh grade were Kari, and Davis. T.K. was also in that grade but he was kidnapped.

Cody, Ruthie Camden, and Michelle Tanner were in the fourth grade.

I said, "Hey Lucy."

Lucy asked, "Where did you go last night with Kari, Lamont and Blade?"

"Oh, we just talked about some plans to try to get T.K. back," I replied.

"Hey guys," Lamont said.

Blade said, "Do you know where room 211 is?"

I took Lamont and Blade aside and said, "What are you doing here? I thought you were both 19?"

Blade said, "We were, but once again, thanks to a dear departed friend IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢m 18 and Lamont here is 17, so we have to go back to high school."

I said, "Wow, thatÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s tough."

Blade said, "It could be worse," he walked over to Lucy, "there might not be a beautiful girl here." He winked at Lucy.

Lucy walked past Blade and said, "Lamont do you want to eat lunch with me today?"

Lamont said, "Sure why not." He looked at Blade who looked depressed. "But why donÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t you eat lunch with Blade today? IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢m going to skip lunch to go to the library."

"Ok," Lucy said.

Lamont walked away and Lucy watched him as he walked away.

Blade said, "I have a way with the ladies."

I shook my head and said, "Whatever?"

~*~

Star Mountain

T.K. was chained to a wall and said, "I will never harm my friends, ecspeially Kari."

Dark Parallax said, "Oh, but when IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢m done with you, youÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll do stuff youÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll do stuff you never though you would."

T.K. said, "Kari and the others will come."

Dark Parallax said, "Those Power Rangers will be helpless after my first Merger Creature attacks. Slave One, come here." He pulled out a ray gun and fired it at him. He turned into Waterite, ½ water, and ½ human. "Now go hide in the Miami River."

Waterite said, "Yes Master."

T.K. said, "TheyÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll defeat him."

Dark Parallax said, "WeÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll see."

~*~

Morton Middle School

Kari was sitting at a lunch table just staring out in space. She was mumbling, "T.K. come back, T.K.!"

Her eyes filed with tears, but the tears quickly went away, and some might say that you could see fire in her eyes when her thoughts turned to Dark Parallax.

"Hey Kari, whatÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s up?" asked Davis.

Kari replied, Nothing much."

Davis said, "Hey whereÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s T.D.?"

Kari quickly got up, grabbed DavisÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s shirt, squeezed it tight and angrily said, "His name is T.K."

Davis gulped and said, "Sorry, my mistake."

Kari sat back down and just sat there and continued to stare out in space.

~*~

The Miami River

The smith middle schoolÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s eight-grade class was taking a field trip to Taylorsville Reserve to learn about winter food chains.

Ken asked, "So howÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s Kari doing?"

Stephanie said, "SheÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s been a wreck since Dark Parallax grabbed T.K."

Ken said, "It must be hard to lose the one your in love with."

Stephanie said, "I know if anything happened to Simon I would freak."

"Same here is anything happened to Yolie," Ken replied. He reached down to touch the water. "Brr itÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s cold."

Stephanie said, "I wish someone could help."

Ken said, "There is a legend that says when Vandalia is confused and covered in Darkness the 12 Rainbow Warriors will appear, and banish the real threat."

Stephanie said, "The real threat, does that mean Dark Parallax or Count Funela and Magical-El-Play? Or something else?"

Ken said, "It must mean those two upon Star Mountain. They are the main cause of this evil. Dark Parallax is just a lackey for them."

Stephanie said, "You would make a great Ranger."

Ken said, "No I wouldnÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t. But I would like to help out."

Stephanie said, "IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢m sure that you would be a great asset on the computer."

Ken said, "Thanks, you however would make a very cute ranger."

Stephanie blushed and said, "Thanks."

Just then out of the water came Waterite. He said, "Water Pump!" A blast of water knocked Ken and Stephanie into the river.

Stephanie picked up a blue rock to throw at Waterite, but it started to glow as soon as she touches it. "WhatÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s happening?"

Ken pulled out his small laptop and said, "ItÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s a Time Device. Legend said that about fifty years ago, the Power Rangers save all of reality and hid nine time devices in the world. Five will be hidden in the city. Two strangers will come and unite the Rangers and their friends to fight the real threat."

Stephanie said, "Two strangers? Lamont and Blade."

Ken said, "YouÃ¢â‚¬â„¢re right. They came as soon as Star Mountain appeared."

Waterite said, "Excuse me, monster here."

Ken said, "Ya, Ya, wait a minute weÃ¢â‚¬â„¢re talking here."

Waterite said, "I will teach you some respect."

Stephanie said, "Oh, stuff it." Then held up the Blue Time Device and the light from it blinded Waterite. The light was so bright you could see it miles away.

~*~

Butler High School

Lamont, Blade and I were talking about ways we could try to get T.K. back.

I said, "Hopefully heÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s not going to b kept on Star Mountain."

Blade said, "Why is that?"

I said, "You donÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t know this, but you know at the center of Star Mountain is our two friends. But they are protected by a force field. To deactivate the force field you need to defeat the five Star Creatures. Each one guards a different part of the Mountain. And you canÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t even get to the mountain until you defeat the Mountain Guardian."

Lamont said, "Wow thatÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s a lot of work for us to do."

I said, "The Mountain Guardian and the Star Creatures compared to Dark Parallax is like comparing a Nuclear Missile to a rock. They are that strong. But were not even going to get to them because they can send Lieuentants to cities to take it over. They have agents in almost every city in the world. However LeAnn the Phantom Ranger protects this city and Daniel and Magical keep on sending agents. It wasnÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t until you two got here that they got desperate."

Lamont said, "They both have a score to settle with me." Just then LamontÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s phone rang and he said, "Hello." "Kari, whatÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s up?" "How are you holding up?" "What?!" "Are you sure?" "By the river. IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll meet you there."

Blade said, "WhatÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s up?"

"Someone found the Blue Time Device," Lamont replied.

~*~

The Miami River

All four of us arrived and saw Ken and Stephanie battling Waterite. We noticed that the Blue Time Device was blinding Waterite.

Just then Lamont thought of something. "ThatÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s it!" he exclaimed.

"WhatÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s it?" Blade asked.

Lamont said, "I almost forgot."

"Forgot what?" I said.

Lamont said, "Inside the Time Devices are the Merger Crystal-Diamonds. Not only do they have to power to merge things, but to unmerge them too."

Ken said, "What can we do?!"

Lamont said, "Kari place your hand on Stephanie and help her focus the energy."

Kari walked over to Stephanie, and placed her hand on her shoulder. Then she closed her eyes and concentrated. The light from the Time Device got brighter and all of it was beaming right on Waterite.

Lamont said, "Now Stephanie, since this is your device you need to say Merger Healing Power."

Stephanie said, "O.K. IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll try. Merger Healing Power!"

Just then the light turned into a spiral and it looked like it was drilling a hole in the creature. Then Waterite started glowing its self.

"WhatÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s happening?" I asked.

Waterite exploded in a bright blue light. When the light died down, we saw that there was a human and a puddle of water where Waterite used to be.

Ken walked up to us and said, "Kari, are you guys the new Power Rangers?"

Kari said, "Yup."

Ken said, "I guess that means that Stephanie is a ranger too."

I said, "It looks that way."

Blade said, "Can you two come with us?"

Stephanie said, "Are you taking us to the base."

Lamont said, "Ya, we are."

~*~

Dark ParallaxÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s Secret Base

T.K. screamed as Dark Parallax pumped him full of something using an IV.

T.K. groaned, "What are you doing to me?"

Dark Parallax smiled and said, "IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢m pumping you full of evil."

~*~

S.O.S.

Ken said, "So you just need to find the Yellow and Red Time Devices then you can activate the powers of the basic rangers, and fight Dark Parallax."

I said, "That about right."

Stephanie said, "Do you know who the other two are?"

Blade said, "No, we wonÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t know until that person touches the time device, just like you three."

Kari said, "But we will find them, defeat Dark Parallax and rescue T.K."

Lamont said, "And with him out of the way we have a big job to do."

I said, "WhatÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s that?"

Blade said, "We need to go and find the other Time Devices and rescue other cities from the grasp of Daniel and Magical. Then we have to defeat the Mountain Guardian, and the five Star Creatures so we can get rid of those two."

However unknown to us, Thames was at a nearby table watching us. He pulled out his communication device and said, "The Targets have been located."

~*~

Narrator: Will Dark Parallax turn T.K. evil, and who are the other two Power Rangers? Find out this and more in, GirlsÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ Day Out


	6. Girls Day Out

I was with my friend Ken when Waterite attacked. We were thrown into the river and Ken remembered the legend about the Power Rangers. It was then that I found out that I was the new Blue Ranger. The forces of evil better beware.

Stephanie Tanner

I walked into my first day of school after winter break to discover that Lamont and Blade were going here too. I wanted to eat with Lamont, but he pushed me towards Blade. HeÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s kind of cool too, but in the middle of lunch they got a phone call and left. I wonder where they went?

Lucy Camden

From StephanieÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s & LucyÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s POV

Friday, January 7, 2050 ~ 6:54 p.m.

StephanieÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s P.O.V.

StephanieÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s House

"Dad, IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢m going out with Lucy and the other girls, O.K.," I said.

My dad walked into the living room and said, "Stephanie, are you going to meet her, or can she come here?"

I said, "Either, why?"

He said, "I have to step out so I need you to watch Michelle, Nicholas, and Alexander. D.J. will be back at 8:00. You can go out then. IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll extend you curfew to 12:00 tonight."

I hugged him and said, "Thanks Dad. YouÃ¢â‚¬â„¢re the best."

He said, "I know." He left and I went to my room to call Lucy and the others.

~*~

LucyÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s P.O.V.

LucyÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s House

I put my light jacket on. I was going to go out with Stephanie, Kari, Yolie, Jessica, Kay, Charity, Whitney, Simone, Angela, Sora, Topanga, and Mimi. We were going to have some fun and try to get KariÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s mind off of T.K. being kidnapped. Stephanie and Shawn had danced around the issue of what really happened.

Ruthie ran down the stairs and said, "Can I come too?"

I said, "No, youÃ¢â‚¬â„¢re a bit young."

Ruthie said, "But Kari is going?"

I said, "Maybe next time."

Ruthie said, "O.K."

Just then the phone range and Stephanie told me about babysitting. I told her I would have the girls meet her at her house.

~*~

Helke Park

Lamont walked to the new playground to see what the equipment was like fifty years in the future. Just then he heard an evil laugh and turned around to see Magical-El-Play and Count Daniel Funela.

Magical said, "Do you remember this place?"

Lamont said, "Yes. I believe it is where my friends and I defeated you with the help of the Pink Merger Crystal." Then he looked at Daniel and said, "I believe David and me trapped you in the vortex, then the L-team trapped you in the black hole, and finally I defeated you in the jungles of Brazil."

Daniel said, "Yes all of that is true, but thanks to Tom Yolk we have another chance at life."

Magical said, "And now together we are a force to be reckoned with."

Lamont said, "I defeated you both when I was weaker, and now even though both of you are together and stronger. So are we."

Daniel said, "So I guess weÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll see when you all reach Star Mountain how powerful you really are."

Lamont said, "I guess we will."

Daniel and Magical vanished and Lamont walked away.

~*~

StephanieÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s P.O.V.

StephanieÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s House

The doorbell rang and I answered it. Lucy and everyone were standing out side. I invited them all in.

I asked Kari how are you holding up?"

Kari said, "Physically IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢m fine." She broke down in sobs and said, "Emotionally is another story. I never told him how much I deeply care for him, and now I might never get that chance."

I said, "Look Kari we must never give up hope. We will find the last two Time Devices, defeat Dark Parallax and free T.K. from his grasp."

Kari smiled faintly and said, "I know youÃ¢â‚¬â„¢re right. IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll be fine."

Charity said, "Stephanie, D.J. is here."

I said, "Great letÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s get going."

Lucy came up and asked, "So what exactly happened to T.K.?"

I said, "Um he was kidnapped."

Lucy said, "And you saw it?"

Kari nodded her head yes.

I said, "Come on everybody. LetÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s get going."

~*~

The Recovery Room

We all arrived at the recovery room with no problem.

Frank Scanlon said, "What can I get you lovely young ladies?"

Lucy said, "IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll take a pizza."

I said, "IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll have a cheese sandwich and French Fries."

Lucy said, "Oh fries here too."

~*~

LucyÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s P.O.V.

"Oh fries here too," I said.

The other girls ordered and I mentally hit myself. "Fries here too." I sounded like a child ordering.

Just then I saw Lamont and Blade entering the Recovery Room. Charity leaned over and said, "You like them, donÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t ya?"

I said, "Ya, the question is which one?"

Charity said, "What do you mean?"

I said, "Blade is very handsome and looks very tough and strong. Lamont on the other hand is cuter like, and smart. HeÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s also very loyal, but kind of shy."

Charity said, "You just described my boyfriend Miguel to a T. HeÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s both cute and handsome. Plus heÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s tough, strong, smart and loyal. Plus he was a little shy around me in the beginning."

I said, "Miguel is a great guy."

Charity said, "You will find a guy for you. I have Miguel; Stephanie has your brother. Elizabeth has Lucky. Yolie has Ken. Topanga has Cory. Angela has Shawn. Sora has Tai. Mimi has Izzy. Then thereÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s Kari who deeply cares for T.K."

I said, "Your right. IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll just have to watch both of them, and from their actions choose who would be the best choice."

Just then Charity got a headache, and said, "I see a Yellow looking gadget."

I said, "Are you having another premonition?"

Charity said, "Ya."

I said, "Stephanie, come here sheÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s having it again."

Stephanie said, "All right Lucy. WeÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll be right back you all."

~*~

StephanieÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s P.O.V.

Lamont and Blade entered the recovery room. I noticed that Lucy was staring in their direction. I think she might like one of them. I must admit they are both cute. If they werenÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t a lot older and if I wasnÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t hooked up with Simon, LucyÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s brother I might go out with one of them.

Blade said, "There is Lucy."

Lamont said, "So?"

Blade said, "SheÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s looking in my direction."

Lamont said, "ThereÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s a simple reason for that."

Blade said, "WhatÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s that?"

Lamont said, "SheÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s looking at me, and you happen to be in the path of sight."

Blade said, "Smooth."

Lamont said, "So I see we both like the same girl."

Blade said, "So I guess we are in composition with each other. But this in no way reflects my friendship with you."

Lamont said, "Of course, and while weÃ¢â‚¬â„¢re doing this impressing we must never forget why we are here."

Blade said, "To survive long enough to allow our descendants to eliminate Danny and Magical."

Lamont said, "Plus along the way we have to find the lost Time Devices and finally do away with your soulless clone."

Blade said, "I wish I dealt with him when I still had the power."

Lamont said, "LetÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s just finish the job now, and rescue T.K."

Blade said, "You know besides being afraid of his bosses I think Kari, you and me are the only three that truly scare him."

Lamont said, "What do you mean?"

Blade said, "Kari is the keeper of the Crest and Digimental of Light. She is light and he is darkness, and that weakens him. I am his opposite. As long as IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢m around there is always another just like him. Even though I no longer have the Parallax Powers he still has the urge to defeat his exact opposite in personality. Finally there is you. The only one who ever wounded him. He has a hook instead of a right hand thanks to you, and he will never forget that."

Lamont said, "Kind of like Peter Pan and Captain Hook."

Blade said, "DonÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t get to cocky, how did you beat him anyway?"

Lamont said, "DidnÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t he tell you?"

Blade said, "Ya, but that was like a life time ago."

Lamont said, "O.K" It was like about one week after we first meet. He and a traitor of ours named Andy White who had become Cyborg Andy had created mirror duplicates of us called the Mirror L-team. We couldnÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t even morph with out them descending upon us. Finally we realized that we couldnÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t defeat our mirrors so we defeated our friendÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s mirror. Then Dark Parallax kidnapped and killed our friends so we had a face off. He was so sure of himself he even demorphed and attacked me in his Civilian Mode. I was Morphed and in Star Mode. Using a steel pipe he knocked my light saber out of my hand. He was about to hit me with it when I called for the Excaliber and sliced his right arm off."

Blade said, "Wow, no wonder he hates you."

Meanwhile Topanga was talking to me about how cute Cory was. While I was bragging about Simon. We both felt bad for Kari. I was just about to ask her if she wanted to get a drink when Lucy said, Stephanie, come here. SheÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s having it again."

I knew what that meant. Only Lucy and I knew about CharityÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s secret. I said, "All right Lucy. WeÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll be right back ya all."

We walked out of the Recovery Room and I said, "What is it?"

Lucy said, "She said she saw some kind of powerful yellow looking gadget."

I said, "The Yellow Time Device."

Lucy said, "The what?"

I said, "Never mind, Charity can you lead us to it?"

Charity said, "Yes, but?"

Lucy said, "But what?"

Charity said, "ItÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s moving."

~*~

The first place we detected the crystal to be was the Police Station. When we entered CharityÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s Uncle Sam Bennett the Chief of Police was there.

Sam asked, "Can I help you lovely young ladies?"

Charity said, "Uncle Sam have you seen a yellow looking thing?"

Sam said, "As a matter of fact his creepy looking guy was in her with it, then he left."

Lucy said, "What did he look like Mr. Bennett?"

Sam pulled out a photograph and said, "He was wearing a strange costume." We all looked at the picture and gasped.

I said, "ThatÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s the guy who kidnapped T.K."

Sam said, "Are you sure?"

I said, "I never forget a face like that."

Sam went to put an APB out on Dark Parallax and we continued the search for the Yellow Time Device.

~*~

After a long search we went to the Vandalia Church, where LucyÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s dad was the Reverend there.

Charity said, "A very evil presence is near here."

Stephanie said, "It must be Dark Parallax."

Lucy yelled, "Over here!"

~*~

LucyÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s P.O.V.

We arrived at my DadÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s Church and I started to explore the area when I saw him. He was carrying something Yellow. I yelled, "Over here!"

Stephanie and Charity ran over to see what it was, but I was already walking towards Dark Parallax. However as I got closer the yellow device started glowing brighter and brighter.

Finally Dark Parallax said, "I canÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t hold any longer." He threw the device up in the air, and we could see how the light burned his hand. I caught the device with no problem. In my hands it glowed very brightly.

Stephanie said, "The Yellow Ranger."

Dark Parallax said, "IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll be back." Then he vanished.

I asked, "What is this?"

Stephanie said, "IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll explain everything." Then she took me to LamontÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s Penthouse.

~*~

Encarta said, "Do you except this responsibility?"

Alpha 7 said, "It is very serious."

LeAnn said, "Are you up to it?"

I smiled and said, "IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢m in."

Kari said, "Welcome to the group."

I said, "What is our first mission. Are we going to kill Count Funela?"

Blade said, "Not yet, first we have to find the Red Time Device and the Ranger it goes with. Next we kill Dark Parallax and rescue both T.K. and the city. Then we go on a quest for the other Devices, while rescuing other cities from Star MountainÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s grasp."

I said, "IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢m up to it." Then I walked over and kissed Blade on the cheek.

Next I walked over to Lamont grasped his head, and kissed him on the lips. Then I said, "Lets go girls. Oh by the way either one of you can ask me out on a date." Then we left.

Blade said, "We can defeat evil, and save the world, butÃ¢â‚¬Â¦"

Lamont said, "I donÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t think weÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll ever understand women."

~*~

Meanwhile Charity was standing in the Church and she said, "Daniel and Magical arenÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t the true evil."

~*~

Narrator: What does CharityÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s vision mean? Who is the Red Ranger? And whom will Lucy go out with? Find out at least one of the questions in, Red Fire of Courage


	7. Red Fire of Courage

My girlfriend Charity and her friends had a day out to try to cheer Kari up about T.K.Ã¢â‚¬â„¢s kidnapping. Charity convinced Lucy to try to decide between Lamont and Blade when she had a vision about the Yellow Time Device. They tracked Dark Parallax down, and Lucy gained her Ranger power. Being a Ranger sounds like fun.

Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald

From MiguelÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s POV

Monday, January 10, 2050

I awoke that morning and got ready for school. I said, "Good morning" to my older sister Theresa and our older brother Luis. Then I said, "Morning" to our mama.

Theresa said, "Have a great day at school."

I said, "I will." I gave her a hug and walked off to school.

~*~

Blade yelled, "Yo Lamont, we have to get going for school."

Lamont was praying when he looked up. "IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢m sorry, my mind was else where."

Blade said, "YouÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ve been doing the spiritual stuff a lot lately."

Lamont said, "When I was younger, I used to do it a lot. You know my friends once called me the Stealth Photographer, but thatÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s not really important. I lost touch with my spiritual side, but a lot has happened. IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ve literally been given a second chance at life. This time IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢m not going to waste it."

Blade said, "I hear ya man."

~*~

"Four of the Time Devices have been found. For your sake, they better not find the Red one." Daniel exclaimed.

Dark Parallax said, "For you I will not allow the Red Time Device to be found."

Magical said, "He said for your sake. Those five basic weaklings canÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t harm the two of us, but once they learn how to unlock their powers, theyÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll have the ability to destroy you."

~*~

I arrived at the school at sat in the Senior Lounge. I was going to meet my friend Lucy there to talk about what college we were going to go to next year.

Lucy said, "IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢m thinking of going to Yale. This town is getting crazier."

I said, "I know what you mean. By the way, what did Charity help you find a while ago?"

Lucy said, "Um, well."

I said, "ItÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s a secret, right?"

Lucy smiled and said; "You can say that."

I said, "So Charity tells me that there are a couple of guys in your life."

Lucy said, "Ya, there are."

I said, "She also tells me that you are having a hard time deciding between the two of them."

Lucy said, "IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢m going to go out with Blade in one week. Then I go out with Lamont a week later. I will make a decision."

~*~

Dark Parallax said, "I have to be careful. I can only use a limited number of Merger Creatures. So I will have to create robots. Mondo, come forth."

Mondo appeared and said, "How may I serve you Master?"

Dark Parallax said, "King Daniel and Queen Magical are in need of assistance. I have been ordered to destroy the Rainbow Warriors. I need your robots."

Mondo said, "I have just the one. Trash Man, come here."

Trash Man appeared and said, "Yes Master?"

Mondo said, "My masterÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s masters need you to destroy the Power Rangers."

Trash Man said, "Why me. YouÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ve destroyed the Zeo Rangers before."

Mondo said, "Cause These are the Power Rangers, Rainbow Warriors. They have secret Powers we canÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t yet comprehend."

Daniel appeared and said, "He is right. Our servant Tom Yolk set the plan into motion for us; all thanks to the DVD that Statue left after the Digital Rangers defeated him. Each one before us, has set the pieces for us now."

Magical appeared and said, "Unfortunately as our side gets stronger, the balance is always kept. So the Forces of goodness also get stronger. Right now our side has the advantage, cause Tom changed the course of history, by wiping our foe Lamont out of existence. But thanks to the Last Hope Rangers he is back and we only have a limited amount of time to fulfil our masterÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s plan before he, Blade and the other two reach their full powers."

~*~

I walked down the street when I saw this strange looking robot holding a Red looking electronic device. As I got closer the device seem to shake.

Trash Man said, "So you must be the Red Ranger. I am Trash Man. I will be your downfall. To bad I have this and you canÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t morph." Then he lunged at me.

I ducked out of the way, and gave Trash Man a good punch. When I did a strange thing happened. I strange red symbol appeared over my heart.

Just then a heard a voice that said, "That symbol on your heart is the Symbol of Courage. You are the current keeper of the Spirit of Courage. To use your powers you must say Sprit of Courage Activate."

I took a deep breath and said, "Spirit of Courage Activate!"

A light shot out from the symbol on my heart and engulfed me. When the light died down I was wearing a Red KnightÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s outfit.

Trash Man said, "WhatÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s that?"

I said, "Your destruction." Then I punched him. The punch was so powerful that it shattered him into robotic pieces. "You donÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t see that every day."

I heard something and turned to see Lamont, Blade, Kari, Shawn, Stephanie, and Lucy. My armor seemed to disappear and I picked up the Red device and it started to glow in my hand.

Lucy said, "We have some things to discus."

~*~

Magical said, "Now let me get this strait. Not only did Miguel retrieve the Red Time Device, but the Spirit of Courage has been activated?"

Dark Parallax said, "It looks like it."

Magical said, "You better pray that the other spirits stay doormat. Cause if they donÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t. You better pray for the Rangers to kill you, cause you wonÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t want to come back here."

~*~

I said, "My Red Ranger powers were awesome."

Encarta said, "Those werenÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t the Ranger Powers."

"Huh?" Blade said.

LeAnn said, "The Ranger Powers come from the Merger Crystal/Diamonds inside the Time Devices. But in each of you there is also a Spirit. That spirit can activate an armor thatÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s the same color as your powers."

Kari said, "What are they?"

Encarta said, "Miguel has the Spirit of Courage. Shawn has the Spirit of Friendship. Stephanie has the Spirit of Sincerity. Lucy has the Spirit of Love. Blade has the Spirit of Power. Lamont has the Spirit of Hope. While you Kari have the Spirit of Light."

Lamont said, "This is great and all, but when will the Five Basic Ranger Powers be activated?"

Alpha Seven said, "In two days."

Lamont said, "Until then we have to be on guard."

~*~

The Docks at the Miami River

Helena Cassadine was standing on the pier. She picked up the phone and said, "Trigger."

~*~

Narrator: How will the Spirits play into the grand scheme and why is Magical afraid of them? Plus what is HelenaÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s plan? Find out more clues in this Drama in, Powers Unleashed


	8. Power Unleashed

Narrator: Previously on the Rainbow Warriors. Lamont and Blade went fifty years in the future on the earth that Tom Yolk created. When they arrived there, they found out that the timeline was seriously out of control. Magical and Daniel had returned to life and ruled on Star Mountain. The Merger Crystal/Diamonds had been absorbed by the Time Devices after the final battle with Tom/Oblivion, while Lamont and Blade had taken the Gold and Silver Time Devices with them in the future, the Red, Black, Blue, Yellow and Pink Devices had been hid all over the City of Vandalia while the others were scattered over the planet.

When they arrived they meet Alpha 7, Encarta, the son of Zordon and Dimetria, and LeAnn the Phantom Ranger, the daughter of Ninjor and Delcia. Hikari Kamiya was the first to find the Pink Time Device. Magical and Daniel picked Dark Parallax the clone of Blade with out a soul to stop them from finding any more Time Devices. In order to do that he kidnapped Takeru, but in the process allowed Shawn Hunter to find the Black Time Device. Next Stephanie Tanner found the Blue Time Device as Ken revealed some secrets. Then during a Night of the town, Lucy Camden found the Yellow Time Device. Then finally Miguel Lopez-Fitsgerald found the Red Time Device and activated the spirit of his heart.

But there are other Dangers on the horizon, including Thames who is from the future. Not to mention the evil doings going on in the city itÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s self.

And now, our Adventure ContinuesÃ¢â‚¬Â¦

~*~

Wednesday, January 12, 2050

The Vandalia Docks

Helena Cassadine is staring out at the Miami River when her personal assistant walked up.

He said, "HeÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s coming this way."

Helena said, "Excellent. You may go now. IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll take care of this personally."

He asked, "Are you sure you want to do this now? My contacts say there is something happening up on Star Mountain."

She said, "Daniel and Magical donÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t concern me. They can have the world. I just want my Revenge."

Her assistant walked off as Lucky Spencer walked up.

Helena said, "Lucky, itÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s so good to meet you again."

Lucky said, "Bug off huh. I donÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t have the time to deal with you now."

She pulled out the Ice Princess, the biggest uncut diamond and said, "I think youÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll make time."

~*~

Meanwhile the eight new friends were relaxing, and waiting for the Time Devices to become fully charged.

Blade said, "I canÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t wait to see what the Powers look like."

Lamont said, "IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢d like to learn more about the Heart Spirits my self. There has to be a purpose for them. Otherwise, whatÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s the point?"

Hikari said, "I just want to defeat Dark Parallax so I can get Takeru back."

Lamont said, "You really care about him, donÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t ya?"

Her eyes started to tear up and she said, "Ya, I do. But I never told him how I feel."

He said, "IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢m sure in his heart he knew, and I saw the way he looked at you when Dark Parallax had control over his mind, but not his heart. ButÃ¢â‚¬Â¦"

"But what?" Hikari asked.

Lamont replied, IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢m afraid the more time Dark Parallax has alone with him, that his heart could be corrupted."

Hikari said, "He could?"

Just then Ken called Hikari over for a talk, and I walked off.

Blade watched me walk off and walked over to Lucy.

Lucy asked, "What brings you over to little old me?"

Blade replied, "You know itÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s only five more days until our date."

Lucy said, "You know IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢m really looking forward to it."

~*~

Two of ShawnÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s friends, Topanga Lawrence and Cory Matthews were relaxing on the beach when Lamont walked up.

Cory said, "WhatÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s up man?"

Lamont said, "Nothing much. So what are the two of you doing this fine day?"

Topanga said, "WeÃ¢â‚¬â„¢re just relaxing, and watching the waves."

Lamont smiled and said, "Sure ya are."

Topanga said, "For a new comer you sure know a lot of stuff about all of us, but we know nothing about you, or your friend"

Lamont said, "I guess youÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll learn more about us as more time passes."

Just then Elizabeth Webber walked up and said, "Have any of you seen Lucky?"

Cory replied, "Ya man. He walked by here about ten minutes ago."

Lamont said, "IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll run up ahead to see if I can find him for ya?"

Liz said, "Thanks youÃ¢â‚¬â„¢re a doll."

~*~

Meanwhile up on Star Mountain, Emperor Daniel Funela and Empress Magical-El-Play were talking to Mondo, Dark Parallax, and the controlled Takeru.

Daniel said, "Mondo, we need you to send a robot down to Vandalia to kill those five before they receive their powers."

Dark Parallax said, "What do you need me for?"

Magical said, "We need you to continue to corrupt TakeruÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s mind. WeÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll use him soon."

~*~

Lamont walked over to the docks as he saw Helena and Lucky shaking hands.

"I wonder what thatÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s all about?" Lamont asked himself.

Helena walked off and it looked like Lucky was in some kind of trance.

Lamont walked up to Lucky and said, "Are you O.K?"

Lucky shook his head and said, "Ya, IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢m fine. Hey Lamont, howÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s it hanging?"

Lamont said, "Fine I guess."

Lucky walked off and said, "WeÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll I guess IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll be seeing ya."

Lamont said, "I guess so." He thought to himself, Something is not right here. I better follow him.

~*~

Blade said, "So how about a kiss."

Lucy said, "I guess it wouldnÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t hurt."

They got closer to each other when a sword came in-between them.

Blade said, "You are going to pay for that."

Miguel said, "IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll take care of this creep. Spirit of Courage, Activate!" The symbol of Courage appeared on his heart. Light shot out of the symbol, which engulfed Miguel and covered him with the Red Armor. "Now the playing field is even."

The robot said, "I donÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t think so." It fired its laser and Miguel powered down.

Hikari said, "Now what?"

Just the Phantom Ranger appeared and said, "Here catch." She threw the Time Devices at each one of them. "You need to say Time Merger Power."

Shawn Hunter held up the Black Time Device and said, "Black Time Merger Power!" The Black Time Device opened up and the light of the Black Merger Crystal/Diamond came out and gave him a Black Ranger costume that looked like the Time Force costume.

Hikari Kamiya held up the Pink Time Device and said, "Pink Time Merger Power!" The Pink Time Device opened up and the light of the Pink Merger Crystal/Diamond came out and gave her a Pink Ranger costume that looked like the Time Force costume.

Stephanie Tanner held up the Blue Time Device and said, "Blue Time Merger Power!" The Blue Time Device opened up and the light of the Blue Merger Crystal/Diamond came out and gave her a Blue Ranger costume that looked like the Time Force costume.

Lucy Camden held up the Yellow Time Device and said, "Yellow Time Merger Power!" The Yellow Time Device opened up and the light of the Yellow Merger Crystal/Diamond came out and gave her a Yellow Ranger costume that looked like the Time Force costume.

Miguel Lopez-Fitsgerald held up the Red Time Device and said, "Red Time Merger Power!" The Red Time Device opened up and the light of the Red Merger Crystal/Diamond came out and gave him a Red Ranger costume that looked like the Time Force costume.

Miguel/Red Time Merger Ranger said, "Do you surrender?"

The robot said, "Never!"

Hikari/Pink Time Merger Ranger said, "I was hoping youÃ¢â‚¬â„¢d say that. Pink Buzz Saw Boomerang!" A pink buzz saw appeared in her hand and she threw it at the robot and cut him in half.

Ka-Boom!

The robot exploded and the Rangers powered down.

Shawn said, "That was great."

Ken said, "You all did an excellent job."

Blade said, "But now that you have the powers, Magical and Daniel will be even more determined to stop you five. Now there is no turning back."

~*~

Meanwhile Thames was watching the battle, he had seen the Rangers activate the Time Devices, but he had not seen Miguel use his Spirit of Courage. "Just a few more battles and IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll have the data IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll need."

~*~

Mondo said, "It was your fault."

Dark Parallax said, "My fault? It was your robot."

Mondo said, "But if you had done your job. Then they wouldnÃ¢â‚¬â„¢t have had the power. So IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll tell you what IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢m going to do. IÃ¢â‚¬â„¢ll destroy the Time Merger Rangers and gain control of Vandalia."

Dark Parallax said, "No the city is mine!"

Mondo said, "We shall see who the victor is." Then he disappeared.

"MONDO!" Dark Parallax screamed.

~*~

Lamont followed Lucky to Ryan and GillianÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s boat and watched as he planted Plastic Explosives on it. Then walked off.

Lamont activated his communicator and said, "You all, we have trouble."

The End of  
The Intro Saga

Next  
The Spirit Saga

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Traverse Town Saga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954441) by [Vandalia1998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandalia1998/pseuds/Vandalia1998)




End file.
